


【dickJay】【ABO】分化之后

by Fairyco



Category: DCU
Genre: ABO, M/M, Omega!Jason, alpha!dick, dickjay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyco/pseuds/Fairyco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>注意：私设有，设定为A！迪克，O!杰森，其他会在文中提到。<br/>简介：我有独特的被虐狗技巧</p>
            </blockquote>





	【dickJay】【ABO】分化之后

「1」

杰森陶德，二代罗宾，现役红头罩，正头疼于自己的第三性征：  
——艹他的omega。  
这不是第一次，估计也不是最后一次，凶残无比的红头罩对敌时突然感到后方的湿润，来势汹汹的渴望以及被裆部硬甲抵得发痛的——艹！  
杰森痛恨这种感觉，倒不是他对omega有什么歧视：早在上世纪七十年代，抑制剂作为一种性·解放的宣言和对于alpha沙文主义的反对被推行出世，引起轩然大波。在至今为止的不断改进中，抑制剂的危害逐渐减少，还有应急alpha发情的喷雾也在市面上流行起来，总的来说，成为omega对普通生活并没有影响，发情期也可以来一次舒舒服服的，不必担心标记的性·爱，挺好，不是吗？  
啊，这一点当然不适用于杰森陶德，他是折翼的知更鸟，蝙蝠侠最重大的失败，在未分化时他带着一身毒打过的伤痕与四肢的严重烧伤进了坟墓，又在意外中凄凄惨惨得在棺材板里活了回来。  
死亡都没有阻止他的分化，那个破池子虽然让他活了回来，但并没有治愈他身体上的伤痕。  
结果是，充满愤怒与复仇之心的男孩儿变成了一个没有气味，发情期极不规律的怪物。小丑的撬棍损坏了他的腺体，而作为omega，杰森失去了对外界信息素的感知——也就是性别辨识障碍¹，挺有意思的，不是吗？

「2」

当然，他是omega这个事实一开始是罗伊发现的，那是一个特别糟糕的夜晚，废液池，绑架与殴打，爆炸，某种意义上的伤痕累累。  
法外者们都累了，但是为了确保与外星人战斗后的安全，他们都要进行身体检查。塔马兰的公主早就回到了房间，军火库也完成了检查，但红头罩没有，而且他的检测仪发出了二级警告。  
罗伊作为飞船科技的研究者，对这种情况大为不解，他直接调用了杰森的相关数据查明原因，结果令他大吃一惊：  
“天啊，小杰鸟，你是一个omega!”  
在杰森头晕脑胀地从检测仪里出来时，就看到了罗伊那张大脸贴在自己跟前。罗伊虽然经常大大咧咧甚至有时让其他法外者恨不得抽他，但大多数时候他也有细心的一面，就像是石头里的钻石一样闪闪发光。  
然后他们就分化和内分泌展开了详细的讨论，罗伊是一个alpha，他的味道闻起来平平无奇，那是混合着机油，火药和实验室的消毒水味儿——就像他平时本该的味道。罗伊向杰森解释了检测仪上的各种数值，简而言之，也许他需要一个长期的，稳定的治疗，外加人工alpha素的帮助。罗伊对杰森的病情忧心忡忡，除了内分泌上的混乱外，对方的精神状态也不容乐观，然而杰森对此嗤之以鼻，此事就以杰森的单方面拒绝告终。  
然后知道了他的omega属性的是前黄金男孩，现夜翼，四处乱荡的大蓝鸟。可以这么说，如果迪基鸟知道了，大概韦恩们都会知道了。秘密的暴露完全是一个偶然，夜晚，非发情期，没有罪犯要打击，杰森在自己的安全屋里打扫卫生。然后是小警察迪克格雷森，带着打包过来的披萨外加芝士球与辣香肠，请求一次友好的问候并邀请共享披萨。  
傻瓜才会拒绝，不是吗？  
然后在吃饱喝足之后，他们就一些不太敏感的话题聊了起来，杰森嘲笑对方被不止一次当做omega追求后，凑近嗅了嗅他的后颈。  
嗯，先是一股香味，暖洋洋并且甜甜的，就像是——啊，麦片加上果酱的奇妙味道。确实很容易被当成omega的香味，但是如果再闻久一点，就很容易嗅到里面暗含的苦涩，血，还有其他阴冷的味道，像黑铁般冰冷，皮革似的粗糙。  
迪克先是抗议了杰森的嘲笑，认为这完全是众人对他的误读导致的；再是对于杰森贴近他后颈的行为表示不解，然后恍然大悟：“小翅膀，你是……分化了吗？”  
艹，他忘记这是显而易见的分化行为了!  
迪克趴在他身上，露出了疑惑的神色：“你用了抑制剂喷雾吗？不对，就算用了也是有味道的。”黄金男孩儿并不笨，马上他就反应过来是杰森出了什么问题，不依不饶地开始追问。无奈之下杰森只有拿外星科技这样搪塞过去。“真的吗？”迪克半信半疑，最后勉强相信，离开了安全屋。  
结果第二天迎接杰森的是穿着正装的布鲁斯，和跟在他身后闷闷不乐的达米安。

「3」

杰森早该发现罗伊对迪克怀有旧情——他把关于杰森的事已经说了有七七八八（嘿，分明是夜翼告诉我蝙蝠要你的安全报告，结果最后真变成了蝙蝠侠接电话，太可怕了你知道吗伙计？）。  
现在的情况是他被迫被要挟回家，接受一次蝙蝠侠式的全身检查。  
他现在可以闻到老蝙蝠的味道了：那说不上是什么味道，但他能闻到哥潭夜晚的阴冷，像烟一样的孤独，以及，奇怪的宽慰与理解，所发出的淡淡的温暖与甜蜜。  
红罗宾靠在旁边——显然是从少年泰坦赶回来的——把他的全身检查都念了一遍，着重强调了omega腺体断裂与感官性的识别障碍，迪克与布鲁斯小声交谈，达米安看上去并不想参加这次家族的讨论中，坐在一旁与他的大丹犬玩耍。  
你看，所有人都这么无聊，所以去闻小红这种事情显然不能怪他。  
提姆身上有什么味道呢？他是一个alpha，在以前没被绞进家族事业的时候就耀眼得很，他的信息素闻起来浓重，像是一种前调很浓，后调沉重的香水，无以伦比，闪闪发光，嗯？不对，还有，杰森面不改色地闻了闻，爆炸一样的占有欲，扭曲的欲望，甜蜜的友谊，征服后的快感……等等，这闻上去像alpha的相互撕咬？  
“提宝你是和alpha上.床了吗？”杰森睁大眼睛看着对方，“那个克隆体？”  
提姆先看了一眼布鲁斯，确定他们离得足够远，转过来盯着杰森：“你在开玩笑？还是你闻出来了，大红？”  
“天啊，你真的和那个氪星人……不是说alpha与alpha之间会互相敌视吗？”  
“嗯哼。”提姆看上去毫不在意，“我爱他，所以这是你情我愿的，再说只要把alpha艹开了什么事都可以解决了，不是吗？”  
你看，有很多时候不是杰森觉得冤枉，但那个最会出其不意说奇怪话的人根本不是他好吗？

「4」

事情最后是这么解决的，迪克负责照顾杰森，不管他在没在布鲁德海文，总之由韦恩科技来研究这种难以治愈的疾病。  
杰森吞了一肚子的苦水，他是可以随时甩掉迪基鸟，比如去外太空避一避什么的，但他最终留下来了，准时接受劳役，以及迪克的话痨念叨和爱的抱抱。  
他有点喜欢迪克的倍伴，他的alpha信息素的味道，老实说，这都吓了他一大跳。  
他们顺利成章地住在了一起，杰森的omega信息素由无到有淡淡的一点，味道大概就像迪克描述的：爱，和火药味。  
他们经常在床上缠绵，亲吻。但更进一步是在迪克死而复活后：他的心烂了一个大口，然后最终被理解与原谅填补，它会愈合，留下淡淡的疤痕与曾经的痛苦。  
迪克亲吻他的额头，他的眼睛，他的嘴唇，在被标记时，一切都显得那么完美，汗液的味道，信息素的交缠，紧握的手。  
还有一句我爱你。

「5」

在他遇见超人的时候，相同的理解与宽慰，与蝙蝠侠如出一辙，氪星最后的孩子在孤独中握紧了对方的手——  
“这是一股恋爱的酸臭味吗？”杰森喃喃自语。  
“嗯哼，小翅膀，让他们谈恋爱，我们走吧。”迪克满不在乎的回答道。

**Author's Note:**

> ¹：指的是杰森可以把信息素具象化，所以alpha信息素对他毫无吸引力，这也是为啥他可以明白B和T的事情。


End file.
